


Pictures and Notifications

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, kara follows lena on instagram and hilarity ensures?, theyre both thirsty af?, this is a super specific au i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: “Hey Winn, who’s the person who tagged you in this nerd convention thing.” Kara said, holding up her phone to show Winn.Winn squinted at the phone. “That’s from the National City Tech Company meet-up.”  He took the phone and looked down at the picture. “Oh! That’s Lena Luthor. She’s the CEO of L-Corp.”Social Media AU





	1. Chapter 1

Kara leaned against the arm of the couch and put her feet on Alex’s lap. Winn threw popcorn at her from the other side of her sister.

 

“Dude. I can smell your feet from here.” He said while handing the bowl of popcorn to James who was sitting on the other couch with Lucy.

 

Alex wrinkled her nose and pushed Kara’s feet off. “How did your feet even get this stinky in the first place.”

 

Kara stuck her tongue out at Alex and folded her legs up. Winn selected play movie and the sound of the opening credits filled the small space of Kara’s living room.

 

It was Winn’s turn to pick the movie. Kara rolled her eyes when she saw what he had chosen. The Bee Movie.

 

“Again, Winn? Really?” Kara snorted, taking her phone out of her sweatpants pocket.

 

“Um? First of all, it’s a masterpiece. Second of all? It’s my turn to pick to movie, so…”

 

Kara grumbled and unlocked her phone. She hit the Instagram app and waited for the app to load. She looked up and squinted at James who was laughing at the movie.

 

“Why are you laughing.”

 

“It’s funny.” James looked at Kara and frowned.

 

“Um, sure…” Kara said and looked back down at her phone. Alex slapped her leg.

 

Kara let out a sigh and scrolled through her feed. She pressed down on Winn’s page.

 

“Winn?”

 

“Yes?” He looked at Kara after pausing the movie.

 

“I’m unliking all of your posts for making me watch this movie again.”

 

Kara ducked away from the bowl of popcorn that was thrown at her.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Winn, who’s the person who tagged you in this nerd convention thing.” Kara said, holding up her phone to show Winn.

 

Winn squinted at the phone. “That’s from the National City Tech Company meet-up.”  He took the phone and looked down at the picture. “Oh! That’s Lena Luthor. She’s the CEO of L-Corp.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes really, Kara.” Winn handed her phone back and looked back at the movie.

 

“Ugh, let’s leave the Luthors out of our movie night.” Alex muttered.

 

Kara squinted at the picture and pressed down on the woman’s account. She felt the breath leave her lungs.

 

“What are you looking at?” She heard Alex whispered from next to her, nudging Kara’s leg and craning her neck to look at Kara’s phone.

 

“Nothing!” Kara yelped, flinging her phone across the room. She winced when she heard a crack.

 

* * *

 

Kara stared down at her cracked phone screen. She hadn’t been able to open her phone for the rest of movie night. Everyone had already left. She glared at the phone.

 

_Lena Luthor._

 

She slowly reached for her phone and pressed the power button. Kara let out a relieved breath when the phone turned on. She unlocked the phone and stared at the woman’s account.

 

The account was private.

 

Kara slumped her shoulders and stared at the profile picture. A woman in glasses smiling at the camera over a cup of coffee.

 

_Cute._

 

Kara gritted her teeth and hit the request follow button. She quickly pressed the power button, throwing the phone at the couch. It bounced off and hit the floor with another loud crack. Kara squeaked.  

 

“ _Why did I just do that_.” Kara whispered, wincing at herself. She let out a deep breath and got up quickly to pick up the phone. “I can’t afford this!”

 

 _Pretty girls are my only weakness,_ Kara thought clenching the phone in her hand.

 

Another crack. Kara scrunched up her face and shakily put her phone gently on the coffee table. The glass on the screen was falling out and the sides of the phone were bent.

 

“Looks like I’m stopping at the phone repair shop tomorrow...” Kare mumbled, staring at the wrecked phone.

 

* * *

 

Kara almost had a panic attack when she saw the price for a new phone.

 

“A-are you _sure_ you can’t fix my other one??” She wheezed.

 

“Yes… The damage is irreparable.” The woman behind the counter sighed.

 

Kara let out a deep breath. Her bank account would be wiped out.

 

_I need a phone though._

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

Kara sat down dejectedly at her desk. Her coffee was cold and her bank account was empty. Kara put her head down on the desk, forehead sharply hitting the table top. The sad part was that none of those things were new.

 

A loud knock sounded on her desk, propelling her to jerk upwards into a sitting position. It was Snapper.

 

“I’m not paying you to sleep, Danvers.”

 

“I- yes, of course not-”

 

Snapper sighed and walked back over to his office. “Just get me those photographs of Supergirl from Olsen. I need it for the publication.”

 

“Right. Of course.” Kara got up out of her seat and quickly walked over to James’s office across the floor, happy to have something to busy herself with.

 

* * *

 

Kara slumped back in her seat, packed lunch sitting in front of her. She sighed and took the tupperware containers out. Leftovers from two nights ago. Winn sat across from her with a deli sandwich in his hand.

 

Kara looked up sharply at him. His eyes widened.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Did you get that from Reubin’s?” Kara asked, eyeing the sandwich hungrily.

 

“Um- yes ?”

 

“I’ll never make fun of your movie night choice ever again if you trade lunches with me.” Kara said, clutching her rumbling stomach.

 

“I-”

 

“Please?”

 

“I- I’m sorry Kara. Mike bought this for me. I can’t just-”

 

“Ugh, really? Now is _not_ the time for you two to be so cute- I’m hungry!”

 

“You’ve got food in front of you!”

 

Kara pouted at Winn. “It’s just leftovers.”

 

“Oh.” Winn said and then chuckled. “You can have the pickle I guess.”

 

“Nice!”

 

* * *

 

Kara leaned back in her chair. She stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles. The editing Snapper had assigned to her was finished. She looked up at the clock above the door. Ten minutes until five.

 

Ten minutes until she could leave.

 

Kara eyed the still wrapped phone box on her desk. She hadn't had time to unbox it. Snapper had assigned an interview across town right after her lunch break. And there was an emergency she had to answer as Supergirl.

 

Kara reached for the box and slid it across her desk towards herself. She slowly ripped the sealed box open. A shiny brand new phone was revealed. Kara gingerly picked it up and peeled the plastic wrapping off. She let out a breath.

 

 _Beautiful_.

 

She turned the phone on and grinned when the screen powered on immediately.

 

* * *

 

Kara pocketed her phone after she set it up and got out of her chair. She stretched her legs and waved to Winn as she walked towards the elevator. Her phone buzzed in her pocket just as she stepped in.

 

**Lena_Luth started following you.**

 

Kara stared at the phone with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and put the phone back in her pocket.

 

_Wait until you get home, Danvers. You got this._

 

* * *

 

Kara dropped her bag at the door and flopped onto her couch. She unlocked her phone and opened the Instagram app. She brought her finger up to press on Lena’s name. She took a steadying breath and pressed down.

 

Hundreds of photos on her profile came into view.  Kara felt her face heat up.

 

A photo of Lena eating ice cream.

 

A photo of Lena with a couple of dogs.

 

A photo of Lena with a few more dogs.

 

Kara yelped and dropped her phone on her face when she saw a photo from a couple years back of Lena kissing a blonde woman. She winced and moved it off of her face. Kara looked down at her phone.

 

Her blood ran cold.

 

She had accidentally liked the picture of Lena kissing the blonde woman from two years ago.

 

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

Kara quickly dialed Alex’s number.

 

“ _Who is this?_ ”

 

“It’s Kara! I got a new phone-”

 

“ _Nice-_ ”

 

“Not nice! Huge emergency! Code Purple-”

 

“ _Code Purple? You liked someone’s Instagram post from a couple years ago?_ ”

 

“Yes- heck-” Kara’s phone buzzed with a notification. “One second Alex, I got a notification.”

 

“ _Okay…_ ”

 

Kara pulled the phone off of her ear and swiped down on the notification tab.

 

**Lena_Luth liked your photo.**

 

Her phone buzzed again.

 

**Lena_Luth liked your video.**

 

And again.

 

**Lena_Luth liked your photo.**

 

Kara’s eyes widened in panic and she put the phone on her ear again.

 

“Alex?”

 

“ _What’s up?_ ”

 

“She’s liking all of my posts back.” Kara heard another buzz from her phone.

 

“ _Who’s liking your posts?_ ”

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

Kara pulled the phone away from her ear to keep herself from being deafened by the volume of her sister’s voice.

 

“- _A Luthor?! Really, Kara? Did you follow her last night?!”_ When Kara didn’t respond, Alex gasped, “ _You totally did! Oh my god....”_

 

“Listen! I have a good excuse!”

 

“ _What is it.”_ Alex deadpanned from the other side of the line.

 

“She’s really pretty, okay.”

 

* * *

 

Kara put her face in her hands. Lena had liked every picture she had posted during her very _long_ conversation with Alex that consisted of Alex just telling her off for getting involved with a Luthor.

 

She looked down at her phone when it buzzed again. The Twitter icon flashed on the screen. Kara picked up the phone and squinted at the blurb of text.

 

**@Lena_Luthor started following you.**

 

* * *

 

Kara stumbled into the office. She had gotten a last minute text from Snapper to research local tech companies for the next spread. Kara leaned against a wall. One hour of sleep. That’s all she had gotten last night.

 

She blinked blearily at Snapper and handed him the stack of paper.

 

“Thanks Danvers, but change of plans.”

 

“What-”

 

“Sampson’s sick today so you’re taking reigns in the interview.” Snapped said, leafing through the stack of pages.

 

“What interview.”

 

“The one with the CEO of L-Corp. Lena Luthor.”

 

“ _Lena Luthor?_ ” Kara’s mind flashed back to last night and _Code Purple._

 

Snapper looked up at Kara and furrowed his eyebrows. “Is there a problem, Danvers?”

 

Kara yelped. “Nope! No- of course not- I’m on it!”

 

“The appointment’s in an hour across town.”

 

“Leaving now!”

 

* * *

 

Kara nervously wrung her hands while she said in the reception area of L-Corp. She took a couple of shaky breaths.

 

“Miss Luthor will see you now.” The receptionist said, snapping Kara from her nervous spiral.

 

“Ri-right yeah. Got it.”

 

“Her office is on floor twelve. It’s at the end of the hall.”

 

“Thank you.” Kara said, getting up and hitting the up button of the elevator. She shook her shoulders a bit to loosen up.

 

This was her first interview ever.

 

* * *

 

Kara knocked lightly on the glass door of the office in front of her. She could see Lena a her desk writing something down, paper spread over the entirety of the desk’s surface.

 

“Come in.”

 

Kara shivered at the sound of her voice and sprung into action. Lena Luthor was even more stunning in person than she was in pictures.

 

If that was even possible.

 

Lena stopped writing and looked up, smiling. She tilted her head at the sight of Kara walking over to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

 

“You’re not Mr. Sampson…” Lena stood up and reached over the desk to shake Kara’s hand before sitting down again.

 

“He’s out sick.” Kara said, nervously fiddling with the bottom of her sweater. “I’m Kara-”

 

“Kara Danvers.” Lena raised her eyebrow. “I know.”

 

Kara forgot to breathe for a second at the sound of her voice coming from the utter goddess in front of her. “I- Yeah- I’m a reporter with CatCo.”

 

Lena hummed and crossed one leg over the other. Kara’s eyes followed the movement. She quickly snapped out of it and pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag.

 

“Are you going to ask any hard hitting questions, Miss Danvers?” Lena said smiling at Kara

 

“Kara- please- and of course. CatCo has always been known for their hard hitting articles.”

 

Lena laughed. “Who knows, I feel like you might end up surprising me.” She stared at Kara for a second longer, eyes burning into Kara’s. “You look like someone who’s _full_ of surprises.”

 

Kara laughed nervously and uncapped her pen.

 

* * *

 

“I think that’s all I need for the article.” Kara said, folding her notebook closed. She slipped it into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, getting up

 

“Well it was a pleasure speaking with you, Kara.” Lena said, getting out of her seat and walking to the other side. She took Kara’s hand and gently shook it. Her other hand found its way to Kara’s shoulder.

 

All of a sudden Kara felt light headed. The smell of Lena’s perfume suddenly surrounding her did not make it easier for her to remain standing.

 

“Yeah- first interview’s out of the way now-”

 

_Shit._

 

“This is your first interview?” Lena asked, looking at Kara curiously.

 

Kara nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t have believed it until you said that.”

 

Kara let out a relieved sigh. “Really?”

 

“Mhm.” Lena said, walking Kara over to the elevator. “Well, I feel very special now. The soon to be great and famous reporter Kara Danvers’s first interview was with me.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena. “Thank you, that really means a lot.” She stepped into the open elevator doors.

 

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Kara's mind flashed back to the photo she had accidentally liked.

 

_Don't say anything about the picture. Don't say anything about the picture. Don't say anything..._

 

Lena smiled, folded her arms, and raised a hand to wave at Kara. As doors to the elevators began to close, Kara decided to do something stupid.

 

"Sorry I like that picture of you making out with that blonde lady from like two years ago I didn't know I would be interviewing you and I saw that you liked all of my pictures-!" The doors closed and the last thing Kara saw was Lena's wide eyes and panicked look.

 

_Shit._

 

Kara put a hand on her reddening face.

 

 _Why did I just do that!_ Kara put her other hand on her face and groaned.  _She’s so much more attractive in real life._

 

* * *

 

Kara fell face first into her bed and yelled into the pillow. She hadn't been able to focus for the rest of the day. All she could think about was Lena's panicked face through the closing elevator doors.

 

"Why did you have to say something stupid!" Kara groaned, putting her arm on her forehead. She stopped grumbling when she heard her phone buzz from next to her. She blindly grabbed it from her bedside table and squinted at the screen.

 

**@Lena_Luthor mentioned you in a tweet.**

 

Kara swiped right on the notification and unlocked her phone.

 

 **@Lena_Luthor:** Was interviewed today by one of the best upcoming reporters in National City! @kara_danvers !

  
A flood of follows and responses to the tweet filled her notifications all at once. Kara stared wide eyed at the tweet. She quickly liked and and retweeted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... Gay !


	2. Chapter 2

_Don’t Facebook stalk her, don’t Facebook stalk her, don’t Facebook stalk her-_

 

Kara closed her eyes when she pressed enter on her screen. The page slowly loaded.

 

**Lena Luthor**

 

Kara let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. _Too late._

 

She looked at the profile, thanking the heavens for Lena’s profile picture. A picture of Lena at her desk wearing, yet again, her glasses. Kara shook herself out of her stupor when she heard herself wheeze.

 

“Don’t be a _loser_ , Kara.” She clenched her fist and hit a couch pillow. “They’re just glasses-!” She looked down at the picture again, pressing on it to blow it up. “ _Just glasses…”_ Kara wheezed again.

 

She pressed out of the picture and read through Lena’s page.

 

**Age: 30**

 

Kara frowned when she couldn’t find a birthday. She continued reading and almost dropped her phone at the next word underneath.

 

**Single.**

 

She pumped the hand she was holding her phone in up in the air. “YES!”

 

A knock sounded from the wall behind the couch. Kara jumped. “Sorry Mrs. Langley.”

 

Kara quickly hit the “request friend” button and smiled when Lena accepted her request immediately.

 

* * *

 

“Are you still mooning over that Luthor-” Alex started but then was quickly cut off but Kara’s shushing.

 

Kara adjusted her cape and moved the hair out of her face. “Do you want me to help or not?”

 

Alex laughed and put her hands up. “Okay, okay…” She frowned after a second. “Did you hear what happened in Metropolis yesterday?”

 

Kara sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “ _Yes_.” She angrily kicked the door in front of them open. Alex held her gun in front of her.

 

“I’m just saying-” Alex grunted, rolling behind a pillar to shield herself from the incoming gunfire. “Just _be careful_ , Kara.”

 

Kara sighed and shook her head before launching herself in the direction of the gunfire.

 

* * *

 

Alex wiped the sweat from her face. “You do understand that I’m just trying to look out for you-”

 

“Yes, Alex.” Kara sighed. “But she’s different. I can feel it.”

 

“Her brother attempted to kill-”

 

“You don’t think I know this? You don’t think Clark doesn’t tell me everything?”

 

Alex sighed, holstering her gun. She tightened her grip on the handcuffs restraining the struggling man in front of her. They quickly walked down the flight of stairs and out to the exit. Kara stopped a few more bullets from hitting Alex.

 

Kara pushed the man towards the authorities and turned to leave.

 

“Kara- wait.”

 

She stopped at the sound of her sister’s voice.

 

“I believe you.”

 

Kara pushed herself off the ground and flew away with an explosion of dust behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kara flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She pulled her phone out and sighed, scrolling through her apps. She hit the twitter app after seeing she had over twenty notifications. She looked at her mentions.

 

 **@wlw_ships:** @kara_danvers are you dating lena luthor?

 

 **@haroldtheyregays:** @kara_danvers @lena_luthor Please tell me you two are dating you would be so cute together

 

 **@SuperGirrlFan:** @kara_danvers pleas confirm ?

 

Kara sighed and closed out of the app. Her finger hovered over the app right next to it.

 

A dating app.

 

She took a deep breath and pressed down on her screen, opening it up. Her obsession with Lena was getting out of control. Kara nervously stared at the loading screen, unsure with what would show up on her screen next. This was her first time ever opening the app. Winn had made her an account a couple of weeks ago.

 

Kara’s eyes widened when she saw her profile.

 

**ArmsOfSteel.**

 

Her profile pictures didn’t make the username any better.

 

 _Where did Winn get all of these pictures of me flexing??_ Kara thought to herself, wincing at the description under her name and age.

 

**Will do anything for potstickers or ice cream. Ask me about my arms.**

 

Kara slowly put her face on her pillow and let out a yell. That profile was up for two weeks.

 

For two whole weeks, potential love interests saw her flexing in her profile pictures. Kara turned over and scrunched up her face. “Ask me about my arms? Really Winn?”

 

After a few seconds, Kara finally noticed the notifications tab at the bottom. 300 messages.

 

Kara’s eyes widened at the number. She scrolled through the messages.

 

 **Coolgirl2:** How are you doing ;)

 

 **Superbisexual:** you look a lot like supergirl… it’s probably just the arms though

 

 **Pantastic:** i love potstickers too! We should talk…

 

The rest of the messages mentioned her arms or her love for potstickers. Kara let out a breath and furrowed her eyebrows when a notification popped up on the screen. She squinted at it, moving her phone closer to her face and pressing down to open the message.

 

Kara yelped and lost grip of her phone, dropping it on her face. If Kara wasn’t basically injury proof, she would definitely have a black eye. She slowly moved the phone off her face and double checked the screen with wide eyes.

 

 **Lena87:** This is me asking you about your arms.

 

Kara put her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She stared at Lena’s icon with wide eyes and hit her home button. She pressed down on the phone app.

 

“Alex?”

 

“ _Yeah?_ ”

 

“I think she likes me back.”

 

* * *

 

Kara slumped down in her seat. She moved her finger across the bar table, damp from her sweating drink. Mon-El laughed loudly from her left, Winn’s laugh quickly bursting after. Kara sighed and brought the drink to her lips.

 

She was the third wheel tonight.

 

Winn had dragged her along as a buffer when Mon-El invited him for drinks after work.

 

Kara closed her eyes, trying to drown out the loud chatter of the bar. All she really wanted to do right now was lie in bed and watch Netflix. And of course, the drink was doing nothing to numb that.

 

“Kara!”

 

Kara turned around at the sound of Mon-El’s voice.

 

“Catch!”

 

She put her hand up reflexively and caught the quickly incoming object. Kara brought her hand down and looked at the object.

 

A flask.

 

She looked up at Mon-El, who grinned at her and then turned back to put his arm around Winn. Kara rolled her eyes when she heard Winn choke on his drink. She unscrewed the flask and sniffed it. Her mouth fell open.

 

The alcohol levels were off the charts. The contents of the flask could get her spectacularly drunk in no time.

 

Kara took a deep breath and took a small sip out of the flask. She cringed at the taste, tongue sticking out between her teeth.

 

“Just take a swig!” Mon-El said loudly. Kara looked up to see him sitting on Winn’s lap. Kara made eye contact with him and brought the flask to her lips, drinking until it was empty. His eyes widened with fear and respect.

 

* * *

 

Kara regretted finishing that flask so quickly. Not that she would remember any of her feelings with how drunk she was currently.

 

“I- I should _totally_ message her right?” Kara asked, leaning on Mon-El who was at around the same level of intoxication.

 

“Oh yeah definitely.” He said, head lolling to the side to lean on Winn’s shoulder. “You should- what was the phrase? Send her a dick pic?”

 

“I don’t-” Kara’s eyes welled up with tears. “I don’t have one of those?” She looked at Winn in panic. “What do I do?!”

 

“Dude… just- just send her a picture of your abs.”

 

“You’re right.” Kara lifted her shirt to look down at her toned abdomen. “Do you think they’re impressive enough?”

 

Winn squinted and put his hand out to poke them. “Hmm... sort of.”

 

" _Sort of?_ These abs? Yeah- these abs are perfect so-"

 

He put his hand on his chin. “Just give me your phone I’ll get a good picture.”

 

Kara nodded and handed her phone to Winn. She lifted the bottom of her shirt again when Winn pointed the camera at her.

 

“Say cheese!”

 

“Cheese!”

 

The sound of the camera faintly sounded. Kara grinned and took the phone back from Winn’s outstretched hand. She squinted at the picture and smiled. She opened up the Instagram app and sent it to Lena through a direct message.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh-” Kara shielded the sun from her face with her arm. Her head was pounding. She scrunched up her face and groaned again when her phone buzzed from somewhere in the bed. Kara shoved her face into the pillow and groaned louder when her phone continued to buzz. She rolled over, pulling the blanket up to her chin and then yelped, eyes flying wide open, when she heard the clatter of something hit the floor.

 

“Shit-! I REALLY can’t afford this-” She groaned, scrambling to the floor to pick up her phone. She quickly inspected it for any damage and let out a relieved sigh when she saw nothing wrong. Kara cradled the phone to her cheek and fell backwards into her bed.

 

The phone buzzed again.

 

Kara moved the phone off of her face and squinted at the screen.

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

**Missed Call: Winn**

 

 **Alex:** Kara? You didn’t show up today?

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

 **Winn:** alex is threatening me with Death again pls answer your phone

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

**Missed Call: Winn**

 

 **Winn:** i'm writing a note blaming you for my murder brb

 

 **Alex:** Kara, seriously? I’m coming over if you don’t answer this next call. IF YOU’RE NOT DEAD WHEN I’M THERE I’M KILLING YOU.

 

Kara winced and scrolled farther down on her notifications page.

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

* * *

 

Kara shut her eyes when she heard pounding on her door.

 

“Kara! Open the door! I swear to god- Kara!”

 

The pounding on the door continued. Kara groaned and slowly sat up, clutching at her head. “One-” Her voice cracked. “One second !”

 

“Kara-”

 

Kara opened the door after walking over.

 

Alex stared at her, hand raised in a fist to knock on the door. Kara stared at Alex’s disheveled appearance and stepped back a bit.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi? _Hi?_ ” Alex said, voice lilting upwards. Kara winced when Alex marched forward and pushed Kara back into the dark apartment, door closing behind them. Kara stumbled backwards, tripping on a stack of magazines. She looked up at Alex towering over her. “You- _you_ -” She looked down at Kara. “Wait are you hungover?”

 

Kara put her hand on her face and nodded embarrassedly.

 

“Oh my god- how?”

 

“Mon-El had this flask thing-”

 

“Did you do something stupid?”

 

“ _No-_ ” Kara’s phone vibrated with a new notification. She looked down at the screen.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** Now this is something I didn’t expect waking up to…

 

“Actually maybe-”

 

Another buzz.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** Nice abs

 

Kara scrambled to unlock her phone, the chat with Lena opened on instagram and Kara took a sharp intake of breath.

 

“What.” Alex asked, craning her head to try to get a look at Kara’s screen.

 

“I did something stupid.” Kara whispered.

 

“That’s not something new-”

 

“No Alex-” Kara looked up at Alex with wide eyes. “ _I did something stupid._ ”

 

“How stupid are we talking.”

 

“Code Teal stupid.”

 

“Oh my god- are you serious? Let me see the picture.”

 

Kara took a deep breath and held her phone up to Alex. Alex barked out a laugh when she saw what was on the screen. A blurry picture of a very red faced Kara raising her shirt to her neck, exposing her entire upper body. Including her dinosaur printed bra.

 

Buzz.

 

Kara looked down in panic at her screen.

  
**Lena_Luth:** Nice bra too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol gay.... also this might just end up being my next multichap fic lol Oops


	3. Chapter 3

Kara tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. The article she had written had just been published. The article about Lena Luthor.

 

The same person she sent a picture of herself in her bra to.

 

Kara wheezed and dropped her head onto her keyboard. 

 

“Danvers!”

 

She quickly pulled her head up and looked at Snapper who was squinting at her over her desk.

 

“Sorry-”

 

“Good article.”

 

“Oh- thank y-”

 

“I’m assigning you to the tech division now.”

 

Kara froze, staring at Snapper. 

 

“The- the tech division ?” Kara asked weakly. The tech division meant more interviews with upcoming tech companies in National City. Like L-Corp. 

 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.” He said, shaking his head and walking back to his office. 

 

Kara stared into the empty space Snapper was in for a few more seconds, jolting out of her trance when her phone buzzed in three quick successions. Kara quickly reached for her phone and looked at her screen.

 

**@Lena_Luthor:** Just read @kara_danvers’s article about me for @CatCo! Wonderful writer and amazing person. Looking forward to meeting with her again soon.

 

* * *

 

“Kara? Kara! Ka-”

 

Kara groaned and sat up in her desk, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to Winn confusedly, who was still shaking her shoulder. “What happened-”

 

“You literally just passed out.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“It happened like a minute ago.”

 

Kara groaned and put her hand on her face. ”Why am I like this…”

 

Winn shrugged and took his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed. Kara peeked through her fingers when Winn squeaked and then cleared his throat.

 

“What.” 

 

“Mike- uh- just asked me out on a date. I- I think.”

 

“You think?” Kara asked. She put out her hand. “Let me see.”

 

“Um, I don’t-”

 

“Winn.”

 

“It’s not-”

 

“Give me the phone!”

 

Winn winced and slowly extended the phone to Kara. Kara took it from his tight grip and looked down at the screen. Kara yelped and dropped the phone.

 

Winn scrambled to the floor to grab his phone.

 

“Give me warning  _ maybe? _ ” Kara whispered angrily, putting her hands on her face. “I’m never going to unsee that.” She said hysterically. 

 

“You just- you just took it !”

 

“Winn.” Kara’s voice broke as she looked up at him. “Why would he send you a-” She lowered her voice, “-a  _ picture of his privates _ with the caption ‘Go On A Date?’ at the bottom. With a winky face!”

 

Winn groaned. “I don’t know!”

 

“Wait-”

 

“What.”

 

“Isn’t he at work right now?”

 

“Uh-” Winn froze when he saw Mon-El skip out of the men’s bathroom from across the floor. “Yes.” He whispered dejectedly. 

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at the unanswered message from Lena. “Nice bra.” Kara put her hands on her reddening face and let out a whine.

 

“I heard that.” 

 

Kara looked up at James and winced. “I wasn’t talking about a bra- what-” She stopped when she saw James’s blank stare. She sighed and slid her phone to James.

 

James looked down at the screen and barked out a laugh. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Kara said, jumping up to take her phone back from James.

 

“Uh-uh.” He said, putting his hand up to stop Kara. “You need to fix this.”

 

“Um, don’t you think I’ve thought of that?”

 

James hummed and pursed his lips. “Ask her out for lunch.”

 

“Are you crazy- hey stop typing!”

 

James grinned handed the phone back to Kara. Kara looked down at the screen.

 

**Kara_Danvers:** Want to go out for lunch today?

 

**Lena_Luth:** Yes, let me clear my schedule.

 

* * *

 

Kara bounced up and down in her seat. She looked at her surroundings and took a deep breath. 

 

Super fancy.

 

She looked down at her clothing and winced when she saw a coffee stain on her button up. Kara buttoned up the cardigan to cover the stain.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara looked up when she saw Lena quickly approach the table. She stood up and stuck out her hand. Lena stared at it, smiling amusedly, and took Kara’s hand to shake.

 

“I- I thank you for coming.”

 

“Of course,” Lena said, sitting down. Kara swallowed and looked away when Lena bent over a bit to put her handbag on the floor. Kara looked back when she heard Lena settle back in her seat, cleavage no longer on display. “I hope you like the restaurant.”

 

“I do.” Kara said looking at her surroundings again. “It’s so  _ fancy _ .”

 

Lena laughed and motioned for the waiter. 

 

“What would you like, Miss.”

 

“Um, just water.” Kara said, looking at her hands.

 

“The same for me.” Lena said. Kara looked up to watch the waiter nod and then walk away. She looked at Lena who was smiling at Kara.

 

“Is there something on my face.” Kara rubbed at her face.

 

Lena laughed. “No, no. You just look very cute today.”

 

“Cute?” Kara squeaked. 

 

Lena nodded and thanked the waiter when he put their waters on the table.

 

“I really enjoyed your article, by the way.” 

 

“Oh! Thank you. I- I saw your tweet.”

 

Lena hummed and took a sip of her water. Lena looked down at the menu in her hand. “Do you see anything you like?”

 

“Uh- well to be honest I don’t actually know French.”

 

“Right.”

 

They sat in silence for a few tense seconds. “I’m actually kind of in the mood for a hotdog.”

 

“Would you like to get out of here?”

 

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

Kara took a steadying breath and then grabbed Lena’s hand. She felt Lena tense up next to her and then relax, leaning a bit onto her shoulder. 

 

“So where exactly are we going?”

 

Kara chewed on her lip for a second. “There’s a park nearby and good food stands.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

Kara grinned at Lena and watched as Lena’s face pinkened slightly as she smiled in return.

 

_ She totally likes me _ .

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got some-” Lena motioned with her hand around her mouth.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier !” Kara squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands.

 

Lena tsked and put her hand on Kara’s wrists to move her hands out of the way. “You were so passionate about dinosaurs I didn’t have the heart to stop you.” Lena wiped away the smudge of mustard on the corner of Kara’s lips. “Much better.”

 

Kara pouted. “I happen to  _ like _ dinosaurs, okay?”

 

“Oh, I know.”

 

“You know- ?”  _ Shit. The bra. _ “Right.”

 

Lena laughed. Kara’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at Kara curiously when it buzzed again.

 

“It’s probably not important.”

 

“If you say so.” She put her hand up for a cab. “I have to get back to work, but I’ll pay for your fare.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“I’d like to.”

 

Kara nodded and watched as a cab pulled up to the curb. Lena opened the door for her. 

 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled at Lena. “I really- I really had a great time.”

 

Lena nodded at Kara. “Me too.”

 

Kara reached for the door handle and began to close the car door. 

 

Right before the door finally closed Kara heard a stream of words from Lena. “I’m sorry you got put on the tech division I just wanted to talk to you more and I didn’t know we would go on a lunch date-”

 

The cab lurched forward at Kara stared at Lena’s suddenly disheveled form moving farther and farther away.

 

* * *

 

Kara slumped back against the car seat and took out her phone. A string of texts from Winn.

 

**Winn:** you’re trending on twitter

 

**Winn:** you you, not supergirl u. 

 

**Winn:** lena is too

 

**Winn:** because people think you two are dating, i shouldve clarified someone got a picture of u 2 holding hands at the park

 

**Winn:** did you eat a hotdog there’s mustard on your mouth

 

**Winn:** your ship name is karlena apparently

 

**Winn:** actually not apparently, i made it…..

 

**Winn:** sorry ,

 

Kara hit her phone app and pressed down on Winn’s number.

 

“ _ Hello? _ ”

 

“What’s wrong with you.”

 

* * *

 

Kara closed her eyes when she flew into a low hanging patch of clouds. The cool air surrounding her always managed to relax her tense muscles. Even if it was just for a second. She dipped downwards and flew across the city, listening for any signs of danger or a struggle.

 

She flew towards the L-Corp building and listened for Lena’s voice. Kara landed on an empty balcony and leaned on the railing to watch Lena give a speech in the small park area behind the building

 

_ “Thank you all for attending this month’s progress briefing. L-Corp has a lot to offer National City and- _ ” Lena was cut off by a loud booming sound. Kara sprung into action, pushing off of the balcony and flying towards the podium where Lena was crouched under. 

 

A couple of gunshots went off in the audience.

 

“ _ Supergirl? _ ” 

 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed out, shielding Lena’s body from the incoming gunfire. “Let’s get you out of here alive, okay?”

 

Kara felt Lena nod against her shoulder. 

 

“Hold on tightly.” Kara said and then flew upwards with a burst of energy. She landed on the balcony she had stood on just minutes before. “Go inside, I’ll take care of the commotion.”

 

Kara turned to leave but froze when she felt Lena’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kara nodded and flung herself back down to where people were screaming.

 

* * *

 

“No casualties, two minor injuries. Five idiots locked up for opening fire on a crowd. I’ll say you had a pretty successful day today, Supergirl.” Alex said, smiling at Kara.

 

Kara nodded and rotated her wrist. “Do you think I hit that guy too hard?”

 

Alex shook her head. “I would've hit him harder after seeing him try to use some kid as a hostage.”

 

* * *

 

Kara sit down on the edge of Winn’s desk. “Any news-”

 

“Actually, yes.” He said, looking up from his desktop. He turned the screen to show Kara a shot of Kara as Supergirl holding Lena closely as she flew upwards to a balcony.

 

“Wha-”

 

“You’re trending on twitter again. Not you you. Supergirl you.” Winn turned the screen back to look at the picture. “You  _ are  _ kind of looking at her really tenderly though.”

 

“Are you serious-”

 

“Absolutely serious. Aaaand, you guessed it! Lena’s trending again too.”

 

“Oh god…”

 

“SuperCorp.”

 

“Super what?” Kara asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

 

“Your ship name is SuperCorp.” Winn said with a tone of defeat. “I didn’t make this one, sadly.” He sighed. “I was leaning more towards SuperLuthor, just so you know. A much better alternative. Doesn’t sound like you’re romantically involved with a corporation-”

 

“Winn stop talking.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at her twitter mentions and winced at the sheer amount.

 

**@suprcorp:** @Lena_Luthor @Kara_Danvers are you two fucking

 

@ **commanderlesbian:** @Lena_Luthor @Kara_Danvers @Supergirl so what’s the truth?

 

**@dansupergirlyourbobbies:** @Kara_Danvers you know @Supergirl could totally beat you up

 

Kara let out a laugh. “I wish.” She continued to scroll down. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the next tweets.

 

**@thatonegaykid:** @Supergirl @Lena_Luthor @Kara_Danvers Can I join in on the party?

 

**@ishipit:** @Lena_Luthor does @Kara_Danvers hit it harder than @Supergirl 

 

A notification from instagram popped up on Kara’s screen. She pressed down on the popup and found herself staring at a message from Lena.

 

**Lena_Luth:**  I promise I’m not cheating on you with Supergirl.

 

**Lena_Luth:** Would you like to accompany me to a gala over the weekend?

 

**Lena_Luth:**  You can say no, of course.

 

Kara smiled at the last message and typed out a response.

 

**Kara_Danvers:** of course. plus i could beat supergirl up any day for you....

  
**Lena_Luth:** I don’t doubt it. I’ve felt your arms today :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol gay


	4. Chapter 4

Kara tiredly turned off her alarm. She grabbed her phone and rolled onto her back.

 

500 new notifications.

 

Kara winced and tapped on the instagram app. Lena had posted a picture with her and tagged her in it. She squinted at the photo. It was Kara taking a bite out of a hotdog, probably right before she got mustard all over her face.

 

 _When did she even take this_ , Kara stared at the picture and hit the like button. She scrolled down to the comments. There were 200.

 

 **Supergirlls:** are you cheating on supergirl with this ugly reporter.

 

 **Dogloverss:**  @supergirlls she kind of looks like supergirl though i think lena has a type

 

 **Har.old:**  this is cute! karlena  4ever ,

 

 **winntakesitall:** :^) i love karlena wow so much better than supercorp

 

Kara rolled her eyes at Winn’s comment. She scrolled down a bit farther and then froze, finger hovering above her screen.

 

 _Wait isn’t her account private- shit._ Kara grimaced and looked at her page. Not private.

 

“Shoot. Sorry Lena,” She sighed, turning the private account setting on. A message notification flashed in the right hand corner.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** Sorry you had to make your account private…

 

 **Kara_Danvers:** it’s fine!!! I just forgot i never locked it. sorry about all the comments…

 

 **Lena_Luth:** I think we’re even now.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** Are you still on for the gala tonight?

 

 **Kara_Danvers:** yeah but it’s all on you to find where i live ;)

 

Kara grinned down at her screen. Little did she know, across town in her office Lena was doing the exact same thing.

 

* * *

 

“Winn.” Kara kicked his chair. He didn’t wake up. “Winn!” She kicked it harder. Winn’s head jolted down and then back up, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. Kara shook her head and got up out of her chair. She put both hands on the backrest of his chair where his head wasn’t on and pulled.

 

Winn flew off the chair when Kara pulled it out from under him. Kara winced when she realized she used too much force. Winn woke up just seconds before he hit the ground, waving his arms around to grab onto something.

 

He yelped when he hit the ground. Kara stifled back a laugh when she saw him sprawled face down on the floor. He groaned and shakily got on his hands and knees, crawling back to his chair.

 

Winn looked up at Kara and pouted. “Dude? So not cool. That was my beauty rest.”

 

“Oh my bad, I guess you weren’t finished.”

 

“Rude.” He grunted when he climbed back onto his chair. His knees were on the seat and his hands were on the backrest.

 

“Why are you on the chair like that.” Kara asked, sitting back down in hers. She nodded at James when he came over to sit on Kara’s desk.

 

“My butt is, like, super bruised thanks to you-”

 

“And to Mike, right? That’s why you’re sleeping at work-” James was cut off by Winn.

 

“ _No!_ ”

 

“The techie doth protest too much.” James took a sip out of his coffee mug and crossed one leg over the other. “Just ask him out again.”

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“It actually really is…” Kara said, taking out her phone when it buzzed in her pocket. She smiled when she saw that it was a message from Lena.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** I’ll pick you up around 7pm. Send me your address or I’ll stalk you until I find it

 

 **Kara_Danvers:** i think i like the sound of the alternative better.

 

 **Lena_Luth:** Don’t tempt me

 

 **Kara_Danvers:** this is me tempting you :) see you tonight…….. or not

 

“What’s that smile for.” James asked, furrowing his brows.

 

“I- oh- Lena.”

 

“Ahhh.” James said. He smiled knowingly at Kara. “Any updates to give the master of flirtation?”

 

“Master of-” Kara scoffed and shook her head. “She invited me to a gala tonight.”

 

“Wow… already on the gala stage of your relationship? Impressive.” Winn bobbed his head a few times.

 

“Shut up, Winn.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

“Good job on that web article today, really making a name for yourself...”

 

Kara looked up from her computer when she heard a familiar voice from in front of her. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up to run to the other side of her desk. “Lucy!” Kara pulled the other woman in for a hug but then pulled back. “Wait- what are you doing here?”

 

Lucy laughed and sat down on the edge of Kara’s desk. “I was in the area.” She put one leg over the other. “Plus James kept bragging about his sushi for lunch so I stole it from his office when he wasn’t there.” She held up the plastic bag in her hand. “Want some?”

 

“Um-”

 

“That’s okay I wasn’t going to share anyways.” Lucy said as she popped open the lid of the plastic sushi container. Kara wrinkled her nose when the smell of fish wafted in her direction. “Perfect.” Lucy sighed, taking a bite out of the small sushi roll.

 

“Why did you stop by m-” Kara stopped when Lucy put her hand up. She waited until Lucy finished chewing.

 

“ _Shit that stuff is good-_ ” Lucy cleared her throat. “I wanted Alex’s number.”

 

“Don’t you already have it?” Kara asked, squinting at Lucy.

 

“No. I dropped it off my bike a couple of days ago.”

 

“How exactly did you-”

 

Lucy waved a hand around, eating another sushi roll and then swallowed. “It’s confidential.”

 

“Confi-” Kara shook her head. “Okay. Alright-” She scribbled down Alex’s number on a sticky note and handed it to Lucy.

 

Lucy popped the last sushi roll in the box into her mouth and then winked at Kara. “Thanks.” Kara watched Lucy hop off her desk and toss the empty sushi box into the trash on the way out.

 

Kara sighed and sat back down at her desk. She hit the save button on her word document and took out her lunch from under her desk. She pouted at the contents.

 

_Why do I keep packing leftovers-_

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara looked up when she heard the sound of James’s voice. “Huh?”

 

“Have you seen my lunch anywhere?” James shoved his hands in his pockets. “I brought sushi today… but I can’t find the box anywhere.”

 

"Try the trashcan."

 

* * *

 

Kara opened her eyes when she heard a knock on her door.

 

“Wha-” She turned over and fell off the couch. “Ugh- Wait-” Kara looked at the time.

 

7pm.

 

“SHOOT!” Kara scrambled off the floor and looked around her apartment in panic.

 

Lena was at her door.

 

To pick her up for the gala.

 

Which she had forgotten about.

 

Kara winced when she heard another knock. She looked down at her attire. Ripped sweatpants and a washed out tank top. Kara slumped her shoulders and walked over to the door when another knock sounded.

 

She cracked the door open, momentarily forgetting how to breathe when she saw Lena standing before her. In a dark emerald gown. Hair pinned up in a neat bun. Pale skin exposed to the fluorescent lights outside of Kara’s apartment. Glowing.

 

“Kara?”

 

Kara cracked the door open a bit farther, light from the hallway spilling into her apartment.

 

“You- you forgot.” Lena breathed out, leaning against Kara’s doorframe.

 

“I- yeah.” Kara looked down at Lena’s heels. “I fell asleep- I- I forgot to get something to wear. I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t-”

 

Kara looked up at Lena, eyebrows furrowing. “What-”

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay.” Lena smiled at Kara. “You probably had an exhausting day at work today.”

 

 _I sure did,_ Kara thought as she remembered the robbery she stopped earlier in the day. “That’s no excuse though-”

 

Lena hummed and slipped off a heel. “I’m kind of tired too, to be honest.” She rolled her ankle around and then lifted her other foot to take the heel off. Lena looked at Kara expectantly. “Well are you going to let me in?”

 

Kara jumped back from the doorway, staring at Lena open mouthed as she slowly strolled into Kara’s apartment. Her beautiful dress shimmered when Kara flipped on the lights. She watched as Lena pulled a long pin out of her hair. Kara’s breath hitched when Lena’s hair tumbled down her back, covering her exposed neck.

 

“Do you-” Kara froze when Lena turned to look at her. She shivered. “Do you want sweatpants or something.”

 

Lena bit her lip and then nodded at Kara, moving back to sit on Kara’s couch.

 

“I’ll- I’ll go-” Kara said, and then waved her hands around. “I’ll go get t-them.”

 

Lena laughed at the sound of Kara’s voice cracking and then settled back against the pillows. Kara turned quickly and walked to her bedroom to retrieve a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Lena.

 

She took a steadying breath and walked back into her living room.

 

Where Lena was unzipping the back of her dress.

 

Kara choked on her spit, prompting Lena to turn her head and look at Kara. Kara turned her head up to look at the ceiling and hand Lena the clothing.

 

“Actually-” Lena said, and then paused when she saw Kara look back at her intensely. Kara swallowed when she heard Lena’s heartbeat increase. “Can you help me unzip this- I can’t seem to get it all the way down-”

 

“Yep!” Kara winced at the volume of her voice. Lena turned around again and scrunched her eyebrows at Kara. “Sorry…” Kara said, this time at a lower volume. She shakily reached out and tugged the zipper down slowly, knuckles brushing Lena’s spine. The dark green fabric slowly fell downwards to the floor when Kara released the zipper.

 

Lena turned around when her dress pooled at her ankles. Kara held her breath, heart beating rapidly when Lena slowly tilted closer to her.

 

Kara could feel Lena’s breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes.

 

Her breaths were becoming shallower. Kara listened to the unsteady beat of Lena’s heart. A stray lock of Lena’s hair tickled her cheek.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Wha-” Kara’s eyes flew open when Lena snatched the clothing out of her hands and walked back to the couch. “Wait-” Kara frowned at Lena’s retreating form. She clutched at her chest, feeling the elevated heartbeat under her hand.

 

“I’m so ready for a movie night in.” Lena said grinning as she slipped on the sweatpants Kara had given to her. Slightly too long. Kara averted her eyes when Lena turned back, still without a shirt.

 

Her bra was black.

 

Kara coughed into her hand. “Y-yeah.”

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, looking at Kara worriedly.

 

Still without a shirt.

 

“I- yeah. Absolutely. No problems here. I’m- I’m gay- _I MEAN GOOD._ I’m good!” Kara clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

Lena looked at her, mouth open. He shook her head and cleared her throat. She slipped the shirt over her head. “I-”

 

“Let’s go watch that movie!” Kara said, trying not to wince at the chipper sound of her voice.

 

“Right- yes.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you really gay?”

 

Kara looked up from her phone. Her mentions were still ridiculous on twitter. “Wait, what?” The movie Kara had chosen faintly played in the background.

 

Lena cleared her throat embarrassedly. “No- sorry. That was rude-”

 

“I’m bi, but like,” Kara waved her hands around, “It’s all just whatever.”

 

Lena hummed. “I’m gay.” Kara had to strain to her Lena. “Oh god I’ve never really said that out loud-”

 

“You’ve never told your friends?”

 

Lena snorted. “What friends.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I- I mean you’re my friend. Definitely.”

 

“Right.” Kara said, looking back down on her phone.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara looked up at Lena. Her stare burnt into Kara’s very existence.

 

In a good way.

 

“You know I like you, right?” Lena said, wringing her hands a bit.

 

“I mean- yeah, obviously, as a friend-”

 

“No. _Like like_ you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Is that really all you have to say to my confession?” Lena snorted. She watched Kara furiously shook her head and smiled a bit.

 

“I was just going to say- well, I like you back.” Kara grinned at Lena. “Like like you.”

 

“Are we in middle school again?”

 

“I never left.”

 

“Of course.” Lena said, rolling her eyes good naturedly, leaning in closer to Kara.

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at the picture Lena had posted on her no longer private account. Lena was snoring next to her on the couch. The picture depicted Kara with her arm wrapped around Lena’s shoulder. The caption read _sometimes a night in can be just as good as a night out._

 

She scrolled down to the comments.

 

 **karadabvers:** … are we missing something

 

 **suprcorp:** did u fuck again

 

 **lenvluthor:** don’t think that we can’t see the lipstick on kara’s neck…

 

Kara scrolled back up to the picture in panic.

  
She groaned and dropped her head into her hand. There really was lipstick on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie.... Gay !


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up to a buzzing directly on her cheek. She groaned. It was her phone. She squinted down at the blindingly bright screen. 

 

**Alex** : There’s an emergency

 

**Missed Call: Alex**

 

**Alex:** You need to come to the DEO. Call me when you’re on the way.

 

Kara sighed and typed out a quick response. She rolled over to get off of the couch, but ended up colliding with something solid. And warm. And suddenly awake as well.

 

“Kara?” Lena mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “What- what time is it?”

 

“Ah- um,” Kara cleared her throat. “Four AM.”

 

“Ugh- remind me why you’re awake right now?” Lena said as she put an arm over her eyes. Kara’s eyes widened in panic.

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“Kara?” Lena moved her arm from her face to look at Kara. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Ummm… I-”

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

“ _ No-!”  _ Kara cleared her throat again and blushed when Lena raised an eyebrow. “I- I have to go do something though.”

 

“At four in the morning?”

 

“Ah- yeah. I go on runs? Before everyone else goes out?” Kara said, wincing.  _ I hate running _ .

 

Lena rolled over, face to the couch pillows. “Oh… okay… wake me up when you get back…” She trailed off, breathing steadying with sleep.

 

Kara let out a breath and slowly got off the couch, as to not wake Lena up. Kara rolled her shoulders and quickly made her way into her bedroom, changing into her suit and launching herself out of her window.

 

* * *

 

Kara wiped the blood running at her brow. She leaned heavily on her doorway, struggling to unlock the door, hands shaking.

 

Things had gone wrong to say the least.

 

Kara barely made it out alive. 

 

Someone had gotten ahold of weapons made from kryptonite in order to attack an unsuspecting Kara. They had succeeded in injuring her. 

 

The DEO was after the assailant right now. She was being forced to rest.

 

Kara stumbled into her apartment, struggling to hang her keys onto the small hook by the door.

 

“Where have you been.”

 

Kara looked up. Lena was sitting at Kara’s dining room table, fingers frozen over her phone. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the state Kara was in.

 

“What-” Lena stood up. “What happened?” She quickly walked over to Kara to brush the hair from her face to inspect the deep cut above her eye.

 

“I-” Kara winced when Lena’s fingers brushed against a bruise on her jaw. “I fell?”

 

“Don’t lie to me.” Lena said tersely, looking Kara in the eyes. 

 

“I got into a fight.” 

 

Lena let out a frustrated sigh. “Where’s your first aid kit.”

 

“Under the sink.”

 

* * *

 

Kara whined when Lena cleaned the cut on her face. 

 

“This is your fault. Stop whining.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been cleaning the cut on my arm for like half an hour-”

 

“Sh- shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Lena wrapped her arms behind Kara’s neck to pull her in for a firm kiss. She then quickly pulled back slightly. “Don’t get into any fights.”

 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara swallowed when Lena ducked down to nip at her neck. Lena froze when her phone buzzed.

 

“You should-” Kara faltered when she felt Lena’s tongue run along the area she bit. Lena’s phone buzzed again. “-get that.”

 

Lena pulled back and nodded, looking at her notifications. Her eyes shot up to look at Kara.

 

“What?” Kara said, furrowing her eyebrows at Lena. “Is something wrong?”

 

Lena pursed her lips at Kara and turned her phone off, slipping it into her pocket. “No. But-” She sighed disappointedly. “I need to go now.”

 

“What? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

 

Lena laughed and grabbed her bag and folded up dress from one of the dining room chairs. “You were perfect.” She stood on her toes and pecked Kara on the lips. “I’ll return the clothing next time I come over.”

 

_ Next time she comes over? _

 

Lena ran a hand gently across Kara’s bruised cheek fondly. Her eyes stared steadily into Kara’s. “Stay out of trouble.”

 

Kara swallowed and watched Lena (and more specifically her butt) leave the apartment, closing the door behind her. Kara stared at the closed door in front of her.

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

Kara blinked, shaking herself back to reality. 

 

**Winn:** you made the headlines twice this morning!

 

**Kara:** explain

 

**Winn:** here are the links ;) 

 

Kara hit the first link. The title to a CatCo article popped up. “ _ Luthor and Reporter Tangled in Illicit Affair?” _ . She scrunched her face up at the photo of her and Lena underneath. 

 

“The mustard one? Really?” Kara sighed and scrolled down the page.  _ Bla bla bla Luthors are bad bla bla bla I’m just a rookie bla bla bla- _

 

Kara froze when she saw another notification from Winn pop up at the top of her screen.

 

**Winn:** nice job finally getting laid btw

 

**Kara:** stop

 

**Winn:** sorry

 

**Kara:** you’re not i know you

 

 **Winn:** tru

 

**Winn:** did you see the other article?

 

Kara sighed and pressed on the second link. “ _ Supergirl Sustains Injuries After Fight In Central National City”. _

 

_ Shit. _

 

**Kara:** i think lena saw one of these articles

 

**Winn:** what?

 

**Kara:** she left in a hurry after patching me up

 

**Winn:** is that another term for sex? do i need to brush up on my urban dictionary terms again...

 

**Kara:** no! god winn! why are you like this!

 

**Winn:** sorry sorry. both are pretty bad. either she figures out you’re supergirl or she gets to be reminded of your ugly mustard face.

 

**Kara:** which one is worse

 

**Winn:** mustard face definitely.

 

**Winn:** just go talk to her or something.

 

Kara groaned and put her hand on her face. She took a deep breath. “I’ll just- stop by at her office or something! Or maybe avoid her. For the rest of my life.” 

 

_ Which one is more painful? _

 

* * *

 

Kara bit her lip nervously as she entered the elevator to Lena’s office.

 

For the second time ever.

 

She bounced up and down a bit, waiting to reach the top floor. 

 

* * *

 

_ “You’re here to see Miss Luthor, right?” _

 

_ Kara looked up at the receptionist at the desk, surprised. _

 

_ “I- yes.” Kara said, watching the woman wince slightly when she saw the marks marring Kara’s face. _

 

_ “You have full access.” She said flatly, handing Kara a key card. “Enjoy.” _

 

* * *

 

“Full access…” Kara stared down at the key card in her hands reverently. She jumped when the elevator dinged. The doors slid open. Kara stepped out slowly and made her way down the hall to Lena’s office. She lightly knocked on the door.

 

“I specifically requested for no one to bother me.” Lena said, continuing to work on the computer in front of her.

 

“I thought I had full access.”

 

Lena looked up quickly. “Kara?” 

 

“I brought lunch.” Kara said, making her way to Lena’s desk.

 

“Lunch?”

 

“I hope Thai is okay- wait did you already eat?” 

 

“I- no. I lost track of time.” Lena said, looking at the bag of takeout on her desk with interest.

 

“Do you lose track of time often?”

 

“No…”

 

Kara raised her eyebrows at Lena. “I was going to offer to bring you lunch every day but, if you already-”

 

“No, I think you should do that.”

 

Kara snorted and took a bite out of her food. Lena quickly followed to do the same.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so full…” Kara said, hanging her head backwards on the seat back. 

 

“You did eat like 5 cartons of food, Kara…” 

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Lena scooted back to lean farther against her chair across from Kara. “I read an article this morning.”

 

Kara swallowed. "D-did you..."

 

“Do you have anything to share with me, Kara?”

 

“I-” Kara looked up at Lena and froze when she saw her holding out her phone at Kara. Mustard face Kara. As her lock screen.

 

Zoomed in. Very closely.

 

“What-”

 

Lena laughed and pocketed her phone. “I really do love that picture.”

 

“That’s not fair! You probably don’t have _any_ unflattering pictures of you online!”

 

“That’s right. It’s because I killed anyone who took one of me.”

 

Kara took out her phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Lena said, eyes narrowing at Kara.

 

She hit the twitter app and opened up a new tweet. “Rallying my troops.”

 

“Don’t you dare-” Lena stopped, jaw clenching when she heard her phone buzz with a notification in front of her. She slowly reached out for her phone and looked at the twitter notification.

 

**@Kara_Danvers:** can anyone find an unflattering photo of @Lena_Luthor? It’s for science.

 

The responses were plentiful and immediate, much to Lena’s horror and Kara’s delight.

 

**@gaycanary:** i’ve got u covered… 

 

Kara grinned when she saw the first picture. Lena frozen mid sneeze, nose wrinkled and mouth open in an awkward position.

 

**@karadabvers:** i knew this day would come. here are the contents of my entire folder.

 

Kara put a hand over her mouth to try to stop the laughter and retweeted the images. 

 

“I can’t believe-” Lena stood up quickly and stomped over to Kara from behind her desk. Kara retweeted another compilation of unflattering Lena photos. “You-” Her phone buzzed with more twitter notifications of ugly photos. “Stop it!”

 

“Not a chance.” Kara said, retweeting more photos. 

 

Lena pouted at Kara. Kara turned around and lifted her phone to snap a picture of both of them. “Hey-” Lena looked down at her phone when it buzzed. 

 

Kara had tweeted the picture of them. The top of Kara’s face was visible with Lena pouting in the distance, arms crossed over her chest.

 

**@suprcorp:** if this isn’t proof that you two are fucking idk what is

 

Kara stopped laughing when she saw Lena’s unamused face. 

 

“I- I’m sorry-?”

 

“Don’t _lie_ to me.” 

 

“Wha-”

 

“You’re really going to get it now.” Lena said lowly.

 

“Oh shi-” Kara froze when she felt her phone buzz in her hand. She slowly looked down at the twitter mention.

 

**@Lena_Luthor:** Direct any and all unflattering pictures of @kara_danvers to me. Please and thank you.

 

Kara swallowed and looked up at Lena. Her phone buzzed again.

 

**@WinnThePooh:** @Lena_Luthor here’s a link to all 5071 unflattering kara pics i’ve taken.

 

“I think I win this round.” Lena said, pocketing her phone. “Or should I say ‘Winn’.”

  
Kara shut her eyes when the barrage of incoming tweets of her Ugliest Faces lit up her phone. The phone slowly dropped out of her hand and onto the carpet beneath her feet. She felt utterly defeated.

 

_ Traitors. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news, i'm dead all because of One Hug. i'll be dreaming about it for my Entire Life. i'm just... So Gay.


	6. Chapter 6

“Winn?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Winn stopped walking momentarily, staring at Kara with confusion. “Is it because of the-”

 

“ _Yes it’s because of the pictures_.” Kara said, spinning around to glare at Winn. He put his hands up and backed away from Kara who was quickly closing in on him, cornering him in the hallway of the DEO. “All of my notifications are ugly pictures of my face-”

 

“It’s not my fault you keep making ugly-”

 

“Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence.”

 

Winn squeaked and scrambled away from Kara. Kara lunged towards him but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. Winn looked at her strangely when she grinned.

 

“Do you have personalized vibrations for everyone on your phone?”

 

 _“No-_ I-”

 

“Is Lena’s a heartbeat?”

 

“I- I- Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

Kara’s breath left her lungs when she realized where the location Alex was sending her was.

 

The L-Corp building.

 

“Is there- is there trouble-”

 

 _“Kara-”_ Kara could hear the wariness in Alex’s voice. “Lena called us.”

 

“I- yeah. I’m going.”

 

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

“Miss Luthor?” Kara asked, craning her neck to look through the balcony window.

 

“Oh thank _god-”_ The glass door flung open. Kara looked at Lena’s disheveled form with surprise. Lena pulled her in and shut the door behind her, back leaning against it.

 

“What wrong-”

 

“There’s some masked- masked person with glowing weapons- We picked him up on the security cameras. He’s raiding the lab downstairs-”

 

“His weapons are made of Kryptonite.”

 

“Shit.” Lena sat down heavily on the couch by the balcony. “I shouldn’t have notified the DEO-”

 

“No- you did the right thing.”

 

“This was a mistake. You’re going to get killed-”

 

“Well so will you if you don’t let me help!” Kara interrupted. Lena’s steely gaze redirected itself at Kara. Kara’s eyes glanced downwards at Lena’s jaw, tightening as she ground her teeth together.

 

“I can’t let you get hurt. Supergirl.” Kara swallowed at the tone Lena used. Lena stood up from the couch and put her hand on Kara’s cheek, thumb brushing up and down. “But I know you’ll try to stop him anyways.” She slumped a bit. Kara put her hands on Lena’s elbows to support her.

 

Kara nodded, putting her hand over Lena’s. “Where’s the lab?”

 

Lena licked her lips nervously. “Eighth floor.”

 

“Alright.” Kara said, moving back from Lena. “Stay here.”

 

* * *

 

_Fuck-_

 

Kara jumped backwards to dodge another swing of the Kryptonite sword in the masked man’s hands.

 

“Alex-” Kara flew up, tackling the man to the ground. “Backup coming soon?” He stabbed her arm with a knife and made his way out of Kara’s grasp.

 

_“Two minutes, Supergirl. Hold him off for two minutes.”_

 

Kara swallowed and ran up the stairs after the man. He threw a knife back at her. Kara dodged out of the way. He was running towards Lena’s office.

 

* * *

 

Kara stood in between the assailant and Lena. He was holding up his sword threateningly at Kara.

 

“Move.”

 

Kara clenched her teeth. “No.” She shakily stood up straighter. The deep cut in her side protested against the movement.

 

“Supergirl- you don’t-”

 

“I’m not letting him touch you.” Kara said, staring angrily at the man in front of her. “He’ll have to kill me first.”

 

“Gladly.” He growled, taking out a glowing box from the sling around his back.

 

Lena gasped. “Supergirl- we need to get out of here-”

 

“A Kryptonite bomb? Where the hell did you get that-”

 

“Miss Luthor here had it in her lab.” He set the device down. “Good luck getting out of this one alive, Supergirl.” He threw his sword at her. Kara dodged out of the way, but didn’t move fast enough. The sword sliced into her leg.

 

Kara cried out with pain. Lena ran forward and got on her knees next to Kara.

 

“Enjoy your deaths, ladies.” He laughed running out of the office.

 

“Supergirl- we need to leave- there’s one minute until the bomb goes off-”

 

“Why did you have that in your lab.” Kara said clutching at her leg. “Why did you make that-”

 

“The DEO requested it.” Lena said, putting her hand through Kara’s hair. “We need to get out of this alive.”

 

Kara gripped onto Lena’s wrist. “Help me up-”

 

Lena nodded and stood up, grabbing onto Kara’s hands and slowly pulling her up. Kara groaned from the stain she was putting on her body. She swallowed and wrapped her arms around Lena. “Hold on tightly.”

 

* * *

 

Kara landed the both of them roughly on the ground in front of the building, just as an explosion that blew the top floor of L-Corp boomed loudly. Kara’s knees buckled underneath her; the pain of the Kyptonite’s radiation hitting her full force.

 

Lena tried to support Kara before she hit the ground. Her arms wrapped around Kara as she fell downwards. Kara could vaguely feel hands on her cheeks and lips softly pressing against hers before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

Kara took a deep breath, stopping short from the pain in her body. Her eyes flew open. She squinted against the harsh light of the room she was in. The DEO recovery wing. Kara slowly sat up, clutching at her side from the pain of the cut that still marred her when she heard faint yelling from the other side of the door.

 

She strained to listen but couldn’t hear anything other than the muffled sounds coming through the door. Kara slowly struggled to lay back down, sighing when she realized how much the Kryptonite had actually affected her.

 

The door flew open with a bang against the wall. Kara saw what seemed to be Alex’s back facing her at the door. Keeping someone from entering.

 

“Supergirl-”

 

“Lena?” Kara breathed out, watching as Lena moved past Alex and over to her hospital bed.

 

Alex lunged after Lena but stopped when Kara shook her head. “It’s okay- I want to talk to her.” Alex bit her lip nervously and nodded.

 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” She softly shut the door behind her.

 

“I- Kara-”

 

“Kara.”  

 

Kara watched Lena swallow and then nod. “I- you-” Her voice broke off. “I thought you were going to die- I had my suspicions but-” Lena let out a shaky breath and looked down at Kara. She took her hand and pressed it to her cheek. “That day you came back with all of those injuries? And then I saw that Supergirl article and- and it clicked.”

 

Kara slowly sat up, putting a hand up to stop Lena from assisting her. “I-”

 

“I understand if you’re upset.”

 

“I’m not upset- I just wish I could’ve told you in a less ‘life and death’ sort of way.” Kara laughed a bit but winced when she felt the movement tug at the injury at her side.

 

Lena gave a watery laugh and moved the matted hair away from Kara’s face. She smiled gently at Kara but then shut her eyes, as if remembering something.

 

“What?” Kara asked, furrowing her eyebrows at Lena.

 

Lena opened her eyes, biting her lip. “I- I might’ve made a big mistake.”

 

“You- what?”

 

“I might have, maybe, kissed you.”

 

“You've definitely kissed me, Lena- what are you getting at?”

 

“No- no, that’s not what I mean. I- fuck- I kissed you. And you weren’t you you. You were Supergirl you.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. Also,” She winced, swinging her legs off of the bed. “Have you been talking to Winn more.”

 

“I- maybe.”

 

Kara took a deep, shuddering breath. “Show me the article.”

 

Lena swallowed and took out her phone. “There’s, um, a shipping war?”

 

_“No-”_

 

“Yes.” Lena said, wincing as she opened the Twitter app and seeing hundreds of notifications. “Winn’s leading the Karlena tag at the moment.”

 

“Of course he is. I’m going to kill him.” Kara said as she looked down at the tweets in response to a news post. “Show me the picture.”

 

“Okay.” Lena said softly, scrolling up. Kara took the phone from Lena’s hands when the picture came into view. Kara as Supergirl laid flat on her back. Lena was on her knees next to her, hands on Kara’s cheeks, pressing her lips against Kara’s as glass from the building fell around them.

 

Kara looked up at Lena. “Romantic.”

 

“You know me,” Lena laughed. “I love romance and accidentally outing Superheroes.”

 

“That’s not the only thing you’re outing.” Kara said as she stared back at the picture. Kara sighed and handed the phone back to Lena. “Should I change my cape to look like a pride flag?”

 

“It’ll definitely help you weed out the fake fans.”

 

“I’ll consider it.” Kara said, giggling. “Let’s deal with this later.” She slowly laid back down and then patted the small amount of room next to her.

 

Lena shook her head, smiling at Kara. She slipped down next to her, resting her head on Kara’s collarbone.

 

“If you had to choose- would you rather date Kara Danvers or Supergirl?”

 

“I thought you said we weren’t going to talk about this-”

 

“This is a serious question, Lena. And you have to decide or I’m breaking up with you. Forever and ever.”

 

Lena gasped. “You wouldn’t! Not even after I romanced you as both of your alter-egos?”

 

Kara nodded seriously. “You have to choose.”

 

“Hm.” Lena looked at at Kara in consideration. “Dating Supergirl would mean dating a superhero… But dating Kara Danvers the reporter would probably be a lot calmer- This is hard.”

 

“Breaking up with one of my identities was never going to be easy, Lena.”

 

“What was your name before you became a Danvers?”

 

Kara looked at Lena with surprise. “I- It was still Kara. Kara Zor-El.”

 

“Kara Zor-El.” Lena said it, as if testing it out. Kara revelled in the sound of someone saying her name, enunciating it clearly. “Yes. I think I know now-”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That I want to date Kara Zor-El.”

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up with a start when she heard the sound of the door to her room being flung open. She felt Lena jump next to her, wrapping her arms tighter around Kara.

 

“Kara- Supergirl- heck- _everyone thinks you’re being cheated on by Lena and that she’s cheating on reporter you with Supergirl you-_ oh hi Lena- _and it’s all over the news-_ good job, by the way Lena, that kiss was steamy ! _And oh my god Kara what are we going to do!”_ Winn plopped down in the seat next to the bed. He took out his phone, quickly tapping away. “I’m trying to protect your good name, Lena- Karlena just trended again on twitter- three more times than Supercorp by the way-”

 

“Winn.”

 

“What-” He looked up at Kara and Lena who were looking at him with thinly veiled concern. “Oh- oh I see how it is. You two want to just _cuddle up_ in here while crap goes wild online and Winn here gets to defend you from internet trolls and cheating memes-”

 

“Stop saying these words.” Kara sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Please I’m dying.”

 

“Wait- are you really dying? What are your last words going to be? They should be 'thank you Winn', no offense.”

 

“What- I'm not dying but-”

 

“Blocked.”

 

“Winn, this is real life.” Lena said, squinting at him.

 

“Double blocked. You’re _both_ double blocked.”

 

* * *

 

“Do we have to see them-”

 

“Yes, Kara. Now turn on your phone.”

 

Kara shook her head and turned over to push her face onto Lena’s stomach. “I don’t want to.”

 

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I took a couple of days off to look after you while you regain your powers. This is the _least_ you can do for me.” She smiled when she heard Kara’s muffled sigh.

 

“Fine.” Kara turned over and powered on her phone. “Do you want me to read them out loud too?”

 

“Hmm… Just the good ones.”

 

“Alright.” Kara hit the twitter app and scrolled through her notifications. “Do you want the tweets directed at Kara or Supergirl?”

 

“Mix it up.”

 

Kara nodded and squinted at the screen. She cleared her throat. “From supercorp without the ‘e’: is lena fucking you or supergirl answer me for once, thanks.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Kara laughed and scrolled down. “From msluthor- wait nevermind they’re just yelling. So is-” Kara squinted at the screen, "So is kara-luthors. Wow these handles are great-"

 

“Yelling? At what.”

 

“Just yelling. Moving on.” Kara let out a quick laugh when she saw the next tweet. “Someone found use for our ugly pics.”

 

Who-” Lena craned her neck to look at Kara’s screen. “Oh my god is the a CatCo article?”

 

Kara nodded. “They even used our worst pictures for the cover photo- look.” She angled the phone in Lena’s direction.

 

Lena winced. “Those are really bad. Oh god.”

 

Kara moved her phone back down and continued to scroll. “Karadabvers says they’re staying strong on Karlena over Supercorp- what are we going to do about this.”

 

“I was just thinking about telling the media me dating you you. Not Supergirl you. If that’s okay. Make the kiss out to be an emotional thing.”

 

“That might be for the best.” Kara sighed. She shut her phone off and dropped it on her stomach. “This secret identity thing is so exhausting. Why can’t I just be like Ironman.”

 

“You want people to attack your home-”

 

“Never mind. But you know what I mean. Just- stop getting into trouble I don’t know if I’ll be able to contain myself when I’m Supergirl around you.”

 

“Maybe you don’t have to. Not here at least.”

 

“What-” Kara looked up at Lena just as she bit down on her lip. Kara’s eyes flicked upwards at Lena’s unfocused eyes, which quickly snapped down to look at her’s after a few second.

 

“Put on the suit.”

 

Kara sat up. “Are you being serious.”

 

“I am.”

 

Lena laughed when Kara tumbled off of the couch, slipping on the hardwood floor as she ran to her room.

 

* * *

 

 **@Lena_Luthor:** To clarify, I am not, nor will I ever date @Supergirl. Thank you for the concern. I am, on the other hand, in a relationship with @Kara_Danvers.

 

Kara smiled at Lena who was lying next to her, propped up on a pillow against her bed’s headboard. The light of her phone illuminated her face, showing bruised lips and bite marks from Kara. Kara grinned and looked back down at her screen, typing away.

 

 **@Kara_Danvers:** i’ll just beat up @Supergirl for you. no problem. should probably start working out more though…

 

“Don’t skip leg day.”

 

Kara scoffed. “Have you seen these thighs? I don’t need leg day.”

 

“I have.”

 

Kara laughed. “I’ll tweet something as Supergirl now.”

 

“Oh god. Don’t say something stupid.”

 

“Me? Say something I’ll regret? Not possible.” Kara said as she tapped out a message.

 

Lena looked swiped at the notification that just popped up on her screen.

 

 **@Supergirl:** Don’t skip leg day @Kara_Danvers or @Lena_Luthor will definitely be mine soon.

 

* * *

 

“We should recreate that Supergirl kiss but with me for Snapchat. I got a bunch of new followers after Supergirl tweeted me.”

 

“Don’t you mean after you tweeted yourself.”

 

“Shut up, let me have this.”

 

“Kara, that tweet rallied _even more_ Supercorp shippers into my notifications.”

 

Kara shook her head. “Just do it. C’mon. I got Winn to agree to drop styrofoam around us to replace the glass.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m already regretting this. A Karlena fanpage just posted a screenshot.”

 

“God I love the internet.” Kara sighed, taking a bite out of the ice cream sitting in between her and Lena.

  
Lena shook her head. “Maybe I will leave you for Supergirl, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was gay enough for yall i love this au full offense it's my child


	7. Chapter 7

Kara groaned when she heard her alarm buzz from next to her. She flung out an arm in the general direction of her phone.

 

_“Ugh- what-”_

 

Kara squinted her eyes open. Her hand was directly on Lena’s face. Who was next to her. In bed.

 

“Shoot-” Kara moved her hand quickly, “Sorry, I forgot you were there.”

 

“I can leave-”

 

“Don’t!” Kara winced at the volume of her voice.”I- I mean, don’t? Leave me?”

 

Lena snorted and turned onto her side to look at Kara, tucking her left arm under her head. Kara watched as Lena moved her other hand out from under the blanket. Lena trailed a finger along the outline of Kara’s lips. “I wouldn’t leave you, Kara.”

 

Kara fluttered her eyes and the feeling of Lena’s finger moving downwards, following the tendons of her neck. Lena rested her hand on the right side of Kara’s chest.

 

“Um, Lena?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why is your hand on my boob.”

 

“It’s on your heart?” Lena raised her head to look at Kara confusedly.

 

“Your hand? It’s on the wrong side. You’re just grabbing my boob.”

 

* * *

 

Kara kicked the chair out from under Winn as he was sitting down. Kara reveled in the look of panic that took over Winn’s face as he flew onto the floor.

 

“Kara- what the heck-” He groaned, rolling over and putting his hands on his (probably very sore) behind.

 

“Delete your blog.”

 

“B- blog-?”

 

Kara crossed her arms and looked down at Winn with an unimpressed expression on her face. Winn scrunched up his face and deflated a bit. He slowly got up, using his desk for support.

 

“How-” His voice broke off, “How did you find out about it.”

 

“You don’t think I’m going to ask Lena to look into the most popular Karlena blog on tumblr when pictures I’ve never seen are posted?”

 

“I- I can explain though-”

 

“No. Delete it.”

 

“But-”

 

_“Delete. It.”_

 

Winn stomped his foot. “It has twenty thousand-”

 

“Winn.”

 

“But _everyone_  follows me-” Winn stopped when Kara’s glare intensified. “I- _I can’t just delete it.”_

 

“You really have a problem, you know that right?”

 

Winn backed up when Kara moved closer to him.

 

“Give me the phone.”

 

“No- Kara- this is my life’s work. You can’t just do this to me-”

 

“I can and I will.”

 

“Kara… please-” Winn yelped when Kara grabbed the phone out of his pocket in one quick and fluid motion.

 

“Give me one good reason not to delete your account _and_ break your phone, Winslow.”

 

“I- I can stop the shipping wars. Probably. It’s very likely.”

 

Kara squinted at Winn. “Explain.”

 

“I’ll crush the Supercorp shippers with incredible Karlena content-”

 

“You know what? I don’t care.” Kara said as she turned around to quickly walk in the other direction.

 

“Give- give me my phone back at least?” Winn said, jogging behind her to try to keep up.

 

Kara dropped it into the garbage on the way to her seat.

 

* * *

 

Kara dropped her head on her desk when her phone buzzed for the hundredth time within the thirty seconds she turned on her twitter notifications.

 

“You good there, Kara?”

 

Kara groaned. “James- why can’t people leave me alone.”

 

“You’re Supergir-”

 

“I meant as Kara Danvers- for once I don’t mind all of the crime fighting.” Kara said, raising her phone to show James the screen. He squinted down at it and raised an eyebrow when the phone buzzed again.

 

“Lesbianlena just sent you a ten part tweet as to why you and Lena are more perfect for each other than- what the hell is Supercorp?”

 

“Supergirl and Lena’s ship name.”

 

“So-”

 

“Don’t ask me I didn’t make it up.”

 

James shook his head. “I can’t believe these people are literally fighting over which version of you should be in a relationship with Lena.”

 

“They don’t _know_ they’re both me though-”

 

“Still pretty ridiculous, Kara.”

 

Kara sighed and dropped her head back on her desk. “Can you at least tell Snapper to stop making me write about Supergirl and by extension her relationship with Lena-”

 

“That’s all you, Kara.” James laughed as he walked back towards his office.

 

* * *

 

Kara picked up her phone immediately when she saw that it was Alex calling her.

 

“Alex? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me at work-”

 

 _“Woah, woah, woah. Slowly down.”_ Alex laughed, _“Nothing’s wrong- I mean- well,”_

 

“What.” Kara asked, sitting up straighter in her seat. “Alex. What-”

 

_“Kara! Nothing’s wrong! It’s just- well- Code Maroon.”_

 

“Asked out during work?” Kara breathed out.

 

_“I- yeah.”_

 

“Who.”

 

_“Lucy- she came in during a training exercise and-”_

 

“Oh my god- What did you say?” Kara said, eyes widening.

 

_“I, well, I said yes?”_

 

“Nice!”

 

_“No- not nice! I panicked!”_

 

“Don’t you like her though-”

 

_“Kara! I looked like an idiot in front of her! I- I yelled yes before she could even finish her sentence.”_

 

“Oh my god.”

 

_“Shut up. You’re the one in a love triangle with yourself.”_

 

* * *

 

“Kara- did you read this thread-”

 

“No but you’re going to show it to me anyways, aren’t you.”

 

Winn pursed his lips at Kara and stole a fry off of her tray. “Fine. I won’t show you then.”

 

Kara sighed. “Don’t throw a tantrum, just show me already.”

 

“No, no. You _clearly_ don’t care enough-”

 

“Winn.”

 

“Sorry.” He handed his phone over to Kara. Kara took the phone and scrolled down the twitter thread.

 

 **@suprcorp:** i ddon’t care if it’s supercorp or karlena. honestly as long as lena getting ha puthy eaten its fine

 

 **@karadabvers:** who would do a better job tho

 

 **@suprcorp:** whom the fuck cares! lena.. that bicth... better be happy

 

“Is this the wrong thread.”

 

Winn craned his neck to look at the screen and then squeaked when he saw the tweet on display. “Wrong thread! Wrong thread!” He scrambled to take the phone from Kara’s hands.

 

Kara watched as he tapped the screen a few times and then handed the phone back to Kara.

 

“Is this one safe to look at-”

 

“Yes! God! Sorry!” Winn said, putting his face in his hands. Kara laughed and ate a fry. She looked down at the screen.

 

 **@NationalCityTimes:** Are you team #Karlena or #Supercorp? Let us know in the replies!

 

 **@CatCo:** @NationalCityTimes We’re pretty partial to #Karlena! @Kara_Danvers is a great reporter and a great match for @Lena_Luthor!

 

 **@Lena_Luthor:** @CatCo @NationalCityTimes That’s not the only thing she’s great at….

 

“Oh my god is this why my notifications blew up-”

 

“Probably.”

 

“I’m calling her right now-”

 

“You should tweet her.”

 

“No??? I’m not going to do that?” Kara said, looking at Winn incredulously. “What is wrong with you?”

 

* * *

 

_“Hey-”_

 

“Why did you tweet that.”

 

Kara bit her lip when she heard Lena’s laugh from the other side of the line. _“Hi Lena. How was your day? Good? I love you too, Lena-”_

 

Kara laughed and sat down on the step she was standing on in the stairwell. “Sorry, sorry, that was rude.”

 

Lena hummed and sighed. _“Seemed funny at the time, to answer your question.”_

 

“It was funny but- you really gave all of these fans a lot of fodder.”

 

_“Hm. I guess I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.”_

 

Kara swallowed. “I- you- what?”

 

Lena laughed. _“I guess you’ll have to find out tonight.”_ Kara heard the rustling of paper and a sigh. _“I have to go now, I’ll text you the details later.”_

 

“Tonight! Yes- I’ll- I’ll see you tonight.”

 

_“That’s what I said. Love you, bye.”_

 

“B-bye.”

 

Kara hit the end call button and stared wide eyed at her feet. Her grip on the phone loosened, the clatter of her phone falling down the stairs shaking Kara from her reverie.

 

“Shit!” Kara yelped jumping down the flight of stairs to chase after her phone. “No no no no no no-” Kara caught her phone before it hit the next landing. She let out a strangled yell when she saw the cracked screen. “This can’t be happening.” Kara hit the power button of the phone.

  


The screen wasn’t working.

 

“Oh my god-”

 

Kara felt the phone buzz in a heartbeat pattern.

 

“No, no- heck! Lena-” Kara hit the phone a few times with the palm of her hand. “Lena- please I know you texted me but I can’t see it!” The phone buzzed again. Another notification from Lena. “Oh god, oh god, oh god-” Kara ran up the steps. “I can’t afford another phone- Winn! Winn can fix this!”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t fix this, Kara.”

 

“You- you’re joking, right?”

 

“For once, no.” Winn said, handing the phone back to Kara. “I can restore everything back to how it was before you dropped it on a new phone if you want.”

 

“I can’t _afford_ a new phone.”

 

“Ouch. Wow. Were you supposed to get an important call or something?”

 

“Something like that.” Kara sighed, slumping against Winn’s desk. “Can I borrow your phone for a sec.”

 

“Sure.” Winn handed his phone to Kara.

 

Kara dialed Lena’s number and put the phone up to her ear. The call tone rang one time and then Kara heard the message automation. She took the phone off her ear and squinted down at it. “Did you do something to annoy Lena?”

 

“I- possibly?”

 

Kara groaned. “I’m borrowing James’s phone.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, Kara, my microphone isn’t working. Just emailed them for a replacement. You can try one of the phone booths outside.”

 

"Can't I use one of the office phones?"

 

"You literally have the worst timing. Look-" He pointed out to the desks outside. Kara turned her head. "Phone company's here to replace the old phones."

 

"My life literally feels like it's out of a bad fanfiction."

 

"You read fanfiction?"

 

"You don't?"

 

"I never said that, Kara."

 

"That's what I thought." Kara said, laughing. "I'll just- go outside to a phone booth then."

 

"Did Clark teach you anything about them? He's really familiar with phone booths. Of all kinds, of course." James said, sitting back at his desk.

 

"He literally does not shut up about them. Also tractors. I don't care that much about farming equipment."

 

"No one does, Kara."

 

Kara nodded at James and then sighed, walking out of his office dejectedly.

 

* * *

 

Kara stared at the phone booth for a second and shook her head. She walked in and struggled to close the door behind her. “Just- close!” Kara pulled the handle off. “Oh.” She dropped the handle on the floor and shrugged. She popped a quarter into the machine and dialled Lena’s number.

 

The automated message answered immediately. Kara sighed and put another quarter in the machine, trying again. No answer. Kara banged her head on the glass door. She sighed and tried one last time.

 

This time, Lena picked up after two rings.

 

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

 

“It’s Kara. I broke my phone and never saw your text.”

 

 _“You- you broke your phone?”_ Lena laughed. _“Isn’t this like the second time this month?”_

 

“It’s not my fault phones are so fragile!”

 

_“Mhm… Well anyways the text just said to wait after work. I’m having my driver pick you up.”_

 

“Oh. Okay. Y-yeah. Wow. Sounds- sounds great.”

 

_“Are you nervous?”_

 

“Me? Nervous? _Never.”_

 

Lena laughed. _“I have to get back to work now, bye darling.”_

 

“Bye!” Kara hung the phone up on the receiver in front of her. She smiled and bit her lip, turning to leave the booth. She reached for the handle and came up empty. “Oh. No.” Kara glanced at the people walking by the booth. “I can’t just- break this- heck.”

 

Kara patted her pockets for another quarter to call someone from inside the building. “Oh no. Oh god.”

 

She had used up her last quarter for that call. Kara swallowed and looked around the booth for a subtle escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic? a gay masterpiece. comment if u Love Gay Art.


End file.
